Currently, children and pets are being left in vehicles during summer or winter months, which puts the children or pets at risk of physical health or even worse, death by overheating, freezing, exhaustion, etc. There is no current way to remedy this problem, especially for law enforcement officers who may have patrol dogs in their police vehicles when the officer is unexpectedly away from their vehicle, such as an unexpected foot chase of a criminal.